


The Taaco Twins Don't Ruin Candlenights (For Once).

by Royalwriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalwriter/pseuds/Royalwriter
Summary: The first Candlenights after the Hunger comes is quiet for Taako. The three of them remember again, and the four of them are at peace. Or:Taako coerces a sleepy Kravitz into coming, cooks with Lup, and they all reminisce about the disaster that was the first Candlenights on the ship.Some fast and loose Candlenights fluff.





	The Taaco Twins Don't Ruin Candlenights (For Once).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysyourqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/gifts).



> Happy Candlenights to alwaysyourqueen. We were both in need of some good good fluff, and this mostly sates that with a teaspoon of angst thrown in.

It had been six months since the apocalypse and twelve years since the last time Taako celebrated Candlenights. But Lup was back now, and things were quiet and a celebration seemed fitting. Honestly Barry had been the one to push for it. The nerd missed his mom, and his mom had always been into celebrating Candlenights and so Lup and Taako were celebrating Candlenights this year. Well, and Kravitz.

Taako’d invited Kravitz to Candlenights while they were both lying in bed. Kravitz had just returned from a reaping job, and Taako maybe took a little bit of advantage of the fact that Kravitz was too tired to fully process what he was agreeing to.

“Lup wants us to do Candlenights with her and Nerdjeans and I already rvsped for both of us,” He’d whispered it into Kravitz ear, curled fully around him.

“Mmmm,” Kravitz had groaned sleepily, clearly a sound of protest.

“There’ll be mistletoe,” Taako replied.

“There’ll also be your sister who works with me and would find a way to way to brutally dismember a reaper if I made out with you in front of her,”

“You know it babecakes,”

"Taako, love I haven't celebrated Candlenights for centuries now, I'm not sure I even remember how," Kravitz pleaded.

"It's all good, neither do we," and Taako had kissed his forehead and pulled him closer and they'd fallen asleep, the matter settled.

It was, just going to be the four of them though. Merle and Davenport had something going on that was probably way too nasty for Taako to think about his dads doing. And well, he still had zero desire to so much as glance as Lucretia particularly around the holidays. It was a holiday, and fights were forbidden on holidays so Lup did some damage control. Since Magnus Burnsides was a professional pushover, he was spending the holiday with Lucretia. So Taako and Lup were having a double date for Candlenights with their respective partners.

Which honestly sounded dope as shit. Lup and Taako had a hundred years of celebrating with the crew. Of Merle bundling everyone up into the main living space, hanging lights and decorations and ugh mistletoe everywhere. Of giving out gifts that were ninety percent jokes, of cooking enough to feed an army by themselves. Passing out in front of the Candlenight’s bush as a family, as a unit Taako hadn’t been able to imagine before that.

They had more years of missing the holiday altogether, of barely having enough to eat, let alone celebrate. But they didn’t have any years of just them and their partners celebrating together. That hadn’t come yet. Taako needed to have a single holiday with just Kravitz, Lup and Barry before he subjected Kravitz to everyone else at once too. Also, he and Lup were the single coolest fucking people to ever exist and he wouldn’t have to watch Merle dirty talk the holiday decorations so this Candlenights was bound to be baller as all Hell.

* * *

 

Taako and Lup were designated to kitchen duty which was totally, totally chill. Taako hadn’t cooked for family since cooking with Angus, but he couldn’t see a single issue occurring. It was definitely not an issue, even if Taako’s hands shook slightly each time he handed Lup ingredients. But it felt right at least. Lup tucked just behind him, stirring and combining each part as he handed it to her. She hummed when she cooked too, something that Taako often neglected to process.  
He knew it just as well as he knew that that his ears twitched when he was nervous. Her habits and his own were one again and nothing could be better. The world was at peace again.

Except his stupid hands wouldn’t stop shaking when he transformed ingredients which was dumb as Hell because Taako didn’t even kill those cats that was on Sazed so this should be easy. This should all be easy even though it wasn’t and he couldn’t make himself transmute this simple recipe and-  
And then there was a warm hand on his shoulder. And when Taako turned Lup was gazing at him with more concern than he ever would have tolerated before. Then Lup laughed, breaking the spell.

“You know baby bro, the only one here who isn’t already dead is you. The potential for collateral damage is pretty small,” Lup said, swiping the bowl of radishes from underneath him and turning them into carrots.

“Nah, I wasn’t tripping about that baby sis, thought didn’t even cross my mind,” once the transmutation was done Taako had no problem finishing cutting them and handing them over to Lup.

“Right, right. You just forgot how to do a level one spell spontaneously,”

“Had to make sure your skills were still sharp, couldn’t let that umbrella suck out all your smarts and charm,”

“Charm we both have in plenty, though if I ever lose my smarts I can always leech them from my liche-lover,” Lup smirked up at Taako.

“Hey baby sis?”  
“Yes baby bro?”

“Never utter those words to me ever again,”

 

* * *

 

Later things quieted down. They’d finished the food which was top tier as expected, everyone had exchanged terrible gifts and now they were just laying on the couch. Taako’d wrapped a blanket around his body, and was tucked against Kravitz who was covered in a separate blanket. Lup and Barry lay on the other half of the couch, with Lup in the middle so that Taako could hold her hand. It was the ideal cuddle situation, because like fuck was Taako not touching his twin sister after so many years apart. It was unthinkable and unforgivable.

A fire started by Lup burned bright and strong in the fireplace, the flames dancing in particular shapes when Lup got bored. At one point two figures emerged, hands clasped in a perpetual bow until Barry noticed and flushed a deep red. Satisfied Lup laughed and ended the show, letting the flames settle back into standard behavior.

It was Barry who spoke up first,

“You guys remember that first Candlenights on the Starblaster? When Merle and Davenport dragged us each out of respective rooms and forced us to celebrate, real time of year be damned?” There was no regret in his voice, only nostalgia colored it.

“Course I do babe. That was Taako and I’s first official Candlenights you know? Couldn’t let the rest of the crew find out right away but- wasn’t a bad first time,” Lup responded, squeezing Taako’s hand.

“Didn’t you set the bush on fire trying to make a more convincing star?” Barry questioned.

“Hells yeah she did. The best part of that entire night was stealing everyone’s gifts while they ran around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to put out the burning bush,” Taako could barely get the story out around snorting laughter, and Lup was howling.

“And then I squirreled them away while Taako transmuted some dishes from the kitchen to look like the ashes of gifts so they were certain they’d been destroyed and no one questioned their location for two cycles,” Lup contributed to the tale, balancing it around her own laughter.

“You should have seen Magnus’ face when he realized there weren’t going to be any presents, oh man I’d feel bad now but back then it was just so fucking funny,” Taako said.

“Yeah, you two pretty solidly ruined Candlenights that year. Merle and Davenport were more persistent than you though, I’ll give them that,” Barry said.

“You two were quite the menaces huh?” Kravitz said, shooting Taako a fond smile.

“Mm, still are and don’t you forget it sugarplum or it’ll be your Candlenight’s bush on fire,” Taako wiped away his tears of laughter and leaned up to kiss Kravitz.

“Well, this Candlenights wasn’t ruined,” Barry said.

“There’s still an hour left in the night babe, don’t jinx yourself,”


End file.
